


I Win The Challenge:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e01 Mai Ho'oni I Ka Wai Lana Malie (Do Not Disturb the Water That Is Tranquil), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a surprise for Steve, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Win The Challenge:

*Summary: Danny has a surprise for Steve, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was excited cause he has a special surprise for his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett's birthday, He took great care to arrange it for him. Everyone thinks that they have the best present for their beloved boss, & member of their ohana.

 

"Steve is gonna love our watch & gift certificate for the hotel", Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a smile, & her husband, Adam Noshimuri, agreed, "We took our time to pick it out, & planned it". Captain Lou Grover said with a smile, "Well, He is gonna love the new car cleaning accessories that I got for his dad's car", Renee said with a nod, "It was an great idea, I am proud to say, He picked up a gift for our birthday boy". Everyone relaxed, after she made the statement.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "Well, I got him a deal to go to Mediation Camp, Where he can get his zen on, & enjoy himself for a change", The Hawaiian Native said, as he was wearing a smirk on his face. "He would appreciate being away for a week, Given what our jobs do to us", Inspector Dunn said, as the beautiful blond snuggled up to her lover. Danny was feeling confident in his choice, & said, "I think I win this challenge", & then they all left to get **_Tropics_** ready for Steve's Surprise Party.

 

They got to their destination, & got everything done in a nick of time, Steve showed up, & hugs, handshakes, & kisses were exchanged, The fun began, & the loudmouth detective said, "Now for my surprise", He indicated to the open door, "Hey, Surprise, Get your sweet behind in here", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins came in, & she had a smile on her face.

 

"Hey, Sailor", She said seductively to the former seal, The Five-O Commander was speechless for a second, & said in disbelief, "Catherine ?", "Yeah, I am home for good, Thanks to Danny", she smiled at the detective. Steve said, as he went to hug his best friend, "Thank you so much for this, Buddy, I love you", & Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too", Chin, Kono, Adam, Renee, Abby, & Lou said in unison, "You win", Steve & Catherine shared a passionate kiss, Then, they went on with their fun.

 

The End.


End file.
